Installation of windows or doors in a building structure, for example, requires adequate sealing and protection against moisture penetration in the form of waterproof and water-tight sealing of the structural joints and surfaces around openings in exterior walls where the windows and doors will be installed. Employed sealing and waterproofing mechanisms must also allow moisture to weep from the opening or area where the sealing and protection against moisture penetration is required. This waterproof and water-tight sealing of structural joints and surfaces to prevent moisture penetration may be particularly complicated at window and door opening corners where traditional flashing techniques and materials are difficult to correctly implement, or where the window or door may be recessed from the exterior or interior of the finished wall.
A number of different waterproofing or flashing methods and devices employing a variety of different techniques and materials for sealing joints and surfaces of openings currently exist. A number of these different methods and devices specifically for sealing recessed openings also exist. However, these existing methods and devices often require onsite fabrication of a flashing device or system, additional sealing steps, or application of additional weather resistant barrier or flashing layers to properly seal against moisture penetration at the window and door openings. Accordingly, a need exists for a flashing method that is quick and easy to install and has a versatile and adaptable application for use at a variety of window and door opening types, whether flat or recessed.